


Satisfied

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partaking in a lover is ultimate satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Torino10154 and the HP_Halloween fest. Thanks to Angela_snape for the beta.

He licked up the arched neck, nuzzling a tender lobe as he thrust his hips forward. Arms wrapped around his throat, clinging to him tightly, and he moaned. He received an answering groan and smirked against the pale skin.

"More," was breathed against his cheek, and he closed his eyes.

"Always," he murmured and changed positions, drawing his lover up into his lap. Lips descended on his and he nipped at the teasing tongue.

Legs tightened around his waist and together they rocked, drawing out the moment in one another's arms. Wrapping a hand around the full cock, he stroked, arching his hips into each downward slide. 

"Harder." 

Chuckling, he rolled them, gathering up nimble and strong legs before slamming home, hard. The shout of encouragement spurred him on and he reached, once more, for the hard prick between them.

Warmth and slickness coated his hand, and he stilled as his own orgasm pulled his body taut. With a sigh and a wave of his hand, he cleaned them of sweat and semen before tucking them down in the sheets. 

Another sigh accompanied his as a silvery glint of shadow spread across the bed bathing the lovers in pale moonlight.


End file.
